This invention relates to load restraints, and particularly to load restraints for fitting into a freight container or a freight-carrying vehicle.
For convenience, in this description, references to a “container” include the load space of a freight-carrying vehicle, unless the context demands otherwise.
When freight is packed into a container in many cases, the container is not completely filled. This may be because there is simply insufficient load available to fill the container, or it may be because the density of the load is such that a weight limit is reached before the container is filled. Shippers have a major problem for part loaded containers were there is substantial scope for movement of the product due to transit forces if the cargo is allowed to move longitudinally into free space within the container. Therefore, it is essential that the load be restrained to stop it moving within the container, since this could cause damage to the load or to the container.